Un kryptoniano en Auradon
by 2020 fin
Summary: Debido a un incidente, Seg termina en Auradon ¿podrá volver a Krypton?


Un Kryptoniano en Auradon.

Ni Seg El Ni krypton, Darkseid y demás me pertenecen son propiedad de Syfy y DC Comics.

Descendientes es propiedad de Disney

Seg Él estaba en la zona fantasma, mirando miles de realidades ajenas a la suya, algunas similares y batallas entre héroes y villanos.

Adam Strange y Val El su abuelo le advirtieron de sus acciones que tendrían consecuencias en el futuro, el kryptoniano miro que su nieto estaría a salvo como Superman en el futuro antes de encerrar a Brainiac, el kryptoniano estaba caminando sin rumbo por el flujo entre espacio-tiempo y mundos.

Por rao, el sin rango estaba perdido, Lyta él pensaba en Lyta Zod su amiga y amante.

También en su abuelo que recupero luego de años solo para perderlo.

Seg estaba meditando cuando miro un brillo y un portal en un mundo extraño.

Se acercó lentamente.

"¿Fascinante no?"

Seg se volteo y vio a Brainiac, se puso en guardia.

"Tranquilo kryptoniano, no vengo a luchar"

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"En este lugar no existe el tiempo, sin embargo he descubierto una gran cantidad de mundos, donde existe algo que los humanos primitivos y kryptonianos incluso llaman magia."

Seg El pese a la situación se habría reído, ¿magia? Solo cuentos y leyendas, pero Seg siempre pensó en que por magia seria tecnología que no comprendían y más avanzada, incluso podría tratarse de kryptonianos antiguos con el poder del sol amarillo en otros mundos.

"Si yo también me sorprendí, tu y yo venimos de mundos donde predomina la ciencia y tecnología. Incluso la Tierra supero las supersticiones y mitos.

No obstante para mi es energía desconocida, cualquier tecnología de avanzada para culturas primitivas es sinónimo de magia"

"¿Por qué me lo cuentas esto?"

"Necesito ayuda para salir, aquí no tengo mis poderes y habilidades, tú también necesitas escapar…pero solo uno ira"

Seg bloqueo un golpe del bio androide alienígena, de pronto los dos extraterrestres humanoides se enfrascaron en un combate mano a mano, de un golpe aparto al kryptoniano Brainiac si bien prefería el conocimiento a la violencia no era ajeno a las artes marciales y formas de combate, bloqueo un golpe y le pateo a Seg.

"No dejare que destruyas ese mundo"

Mientras Seg desde que estaba en con los sin rango, aprendió a luchar y usar el ingenio para defenderse no era un artista marcial experto, no como Lyta que también le enseño a cómo usar su entorno para sobrevivir.

Una y otra vez Brainiac intercepto los golpes, era como luchar contra Zod o Lyta o su madre.

Hmm…vio un portal cercano que daba contra unas islas de ese extraño mundo, había nubes tapando el lugar y rayos, la caída tal vez podría hacer algo.

Rodo lejos de un golpe.

"Impresionante kryptoniano, si bien mi búsqueda es el conocimiento conozco muchas formas de matarte"

Seg se colocó detrás de la fisura que vio, Brainiac no vio el hoyo y eso podría funcionar.

"Ven cabeza de metal"

Viendo el movimiento Brainiac no vio cuando el krytoniano desvió el golpe y su mano quedo atrapada en el portal.

"Buen viaje Brainiac"

Seg El contemplo su obra y no perdiendo el tiempo se acercó y se metió en Auradon en el portal.

Auradon.

Mal estaba terminando unas traes, después de lo de Uma y su rechazo a vivir con ellos.

En parte la entendía, no puedes simplemente ignorar tu vida en la Isla.

Lo único que les enseñaban sus padres respecto a Auradon es el odio.

Ben termino un discurso escrito.

"Bien vamos Mal de día de campo?"

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías"

De pronto un temblor se sintió en todo el lugar antes de parar.

"¿Qué fue eso Ben?"

"No sé pero que Jay y Carlos junto con un grupo me acompañen"

Cerca del bosque de Auradon.

Seg El miro que estaba con su ropa rasgada y sucia de Tierra, no se sentía mareado ni dolorido por el aterrizaje.

Debería haber muerto por la caída al planeta.

Luego miro al cielo no había un sol rojo sino uno amarillo y la gravedad no era tan pesada como la de krypton.

Sabia de las leyendas y archivos de los poderes de krypton en otros mundos, el Consejo de Gobierno prohibió por eso los viajes espaciales en parte durante el antiguo imperio kryptoniano.

Pero no creía que tendría poderes tan pronto, de pronto empezó a oír miles de voces y sonidos en sus oídos.

Ardían como nada que hubiera sentido antes y de pronto abrió los ojos, unos rayos rojos destruyeron parte del bosque y dejaron un hoyo en una montaña.

Ben y su equipo alcanzaron a ver el disparo por lo que se acercaron.

Seg logro calmarse y miro que venían personas hacia donde estaba el, tendría que huir.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se movió a una gran velocidad apartándose pero choco contra una catarata que no vio de agua.

Se preguntaba si Superman su nieto tuvo los mismos problemas con estas habilidades.

Desconocido para los habitantes de Auradon y Seg El.

Una sonda de origen desconocido estaba observando todo y sonrió.

"Desaad"

La figura encapuchada estaba analizando todo para su amo, cuando se dio vuelta y miro al temible Dios de Apokolips.

"El disturbio temporal detectado por nuestras sondas y satélites de Brainiac nos avisaron que el ataque contra nuestros antiguos en krypton fracaso, pero no fue un fracaso total.

Descubrimos un nuevo mundo, varios con esa zona fantasma. Siempre considere la magia un mito, nuestra raza de dioses lo ignoro, pero yo sabía que existía."

"¿No cree mi señor que solo son cuentos y poderes como los nuestros?"

"Extraña afirmación de un hombre como tu Desaad, pero no te preocupes, solo es energía no entendida pero según las leyendas puede obrar milagros"

"Por donde empezamos"

"Primero quiero investigar bien este Auradon y sus posibles riquezas culturales y mágicas"

"Padre mándame a ese mundo"

Darkseid se volteo a Kalibak su hijo y guerrero, quien esperaba ansioso seguir sus órdenes.

"Todavía no. La Paciencia y estrategia nos darán la victoria"

"¿Y el kryptoniano?"

Darkseid miro a su hombre confianza Desaad, pero tenía razón, en el pasado el imperio kryptoniano se interpuso en una de sus conquistas, un kryptoniano llamado Almirante Zod lucho contra el mismo Darkseid y aunque fracaso en derrotar al dios oscuro, el señor oscuro hizo un trato con ese Zod.

A cambio de su ayuda para mejorar las defensas de krypton, ellos le entregarían a la criatura conocida como Doomsday en ese entonces apenas creado.

Bertron un alienígena de Apokolips, con ayuda de un Él una familia de científicos y el Almirante Zod crearon un monstruo incapaz de morir.

Con el valor de los Él y la voluntad de lucha los Zod.

El monstruo probó ser demasiado peligroso tanto para Apokolips como Krypton por lo que Darkseid ordeno su entierro.

Con el tiempo cayo en el olvido.

En realidad mando no solo a acabar con krypton a Braniac sino que para robar la tecnología del planeta.

En Auradon.

Mal estaba caminando por el bosque, pese a que Ben le pidió no salir ella era una chica de la isla y ser mala era lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Más que nada curiosidad.

Vio un hombre semidesnudo en el agua, se acercó lentamente pero no se había movido y el hombre la agarro bien fuerte a gran velocidad.

Seg estaba en el agua saliendo y medito usando una técnica kryptoniana para calmarse, dejando que la radiación solar y la gravedad se acostumbraran a su cuerpo.

Cuando escucho algo y al siguiente segundo apareció frente a una chica de cabello violeta o morado.

"Disculpa me entiendes?"

Esperaba que la chica entendiera su idioma, para su sorpresa.

"Si… ¿Quién eres?"

Seg miro impactado, la mujer hablaba el mismo idioma que Adam Strange.

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"He visto cosas más extrañas"

Seg miro confundido ¿estaba en la Tierra? Eso explicaría porque tenía poderes y porque se habla el mismo idioma.

Habia viajado en el tiempo o era un mundo parecido al suyo.

Isla

Brainiac estaba encubierto al caída le había dolido.

Aunque como bio androide no debería sentir dolor, le había frustrado seguramente por el sol y la gravedad el kryptoniano ya tendría poderes.

Su aliado Darkseid le mando una nueva misión, encontrar la energía del dios que estuviera en este mundo.

El Nuevo dios detecto una energía divina similar a la suya pero diferente.

Usaba una capucha y túnica que robo de un mendigo que intento robarle.

Se acercó poco a poco a una construcción negra con forma de calavera.

De pronto un humo apareció, dos seres extraños salieron.

"Alto extraño mortal"

Se rio Brainiac de la ironía "mortal" si claro él estaba más allá de lo humano o kryptoniano.

Sus sensores identificaron como demonios pero diferentes a los que encontró en el espacio.

"Muy bien, llévenme con su líder, tengo un mensaje de un dios como el"

En Auradon.

Mal llevo al krytoniano con sus amigos, para sorpresa de Ben.

"¿Dices que no eres de este mundo?"

"Soy Seg El del planeta Krypton"

Ben activo una pantalla y busco krypton en los archivos.

"No aparece nada en los datos"

"Escape de una dimensión usada por mi pueblo como prisión, pero según mi abuelo Val, tiene el poder de viajar en el espacio-tiempo entre mundos"

Seg les conto su historia con Adam, la traición del consejo con su abuelo y familia, como los desterraron y obligaron a vivir en las calles como un sin rango.

Los 4 jóvenes de la Isla se sintieron identificados.

Ben miro al kryptoniano y se acercó.

"Eres bienvenido, te prometo que encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas a tu planeta. Pero te pido que no uses tus poderes no queremos despertar miedo entre los nuestros y codicia en nuestros enemigos"

Seg miró a Ben, no tenía malicia, le recordaba a su abuelo. Estrecho la mano.

"Hecho"

En la Isla.

Brainiac miró al Dios hades, tenía una armadura gris negra, capa, y un casco con cuernos, su cabello era azul fuego.

"Y bien Brainiac ¿Qué quiere tu señor?"

Brainiac sacó un aparato y apretó un tubo boom.

Un ser enorme apareció y miró a Hades.

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Darkseid"

Nota: estuve ocupado y pasando tiempo con mi familia.

Espero les guste este capitulo, despues sigo escribiendo mas.

Pero entiendan que tengo vida fuera de fanfiction, hago de a poco las cosas.

Un saludo y buenos dias.


End file.
